Broken
by tatayoung
Summary: the well has been sealed for 2 years, kagome's family ws killed she is in depression and the only thing she can think of is killing her self and she has no one in the world left.
1. HOLD ON

Ok this story is being written out of boredom but if u like it plz say so and if it sucks say so, so that I can get ride of it lol

It's been 2 years since the feudal era and Kagome was sent back to her time with the jewel where it would be safe with her. She continued with school and had a pretty good life. Till a car accident left her in a coma, when she woke she learned that it had killed her family. She then tried so very hard to get the feudal era but the well had closed and she lived her life forgetting about everyone.

'Ok I can do this I'm going to do I'm not scared' Kagome thought as she put her legs over the well side. She was scared even though she said she wasn't. It has been 2 years since that horrible car accident that killed her whole family. She was forced to move in with one of her friends and now she just couldn't take been so alone anymore so she ran back to the old shrine and stopped at the well house something just pulled her there.

(Ok put on Hold On by Good Charlotte make it so much better)

This world  
This world is cold  
But you don't  
You don't have to go  
You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely, and no one seems to care  
Your mother's gone and your father hits you  
This pain you cannot bear

Kagome stepped up on the edge still shaking 'What are so scared of this is what you wanted this right to be with your family.

But we all bleed the same way as you do  
and we all have the same things to go through

Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know

She was about to jump when she heard a song HOLD ON GOOC CHARLOTTE start playing in the back of her head. She had no idea why that song just started playing in the back of her head but it did.

Your days  
You say they're way too long  
And your nights  
You can't sleep at all  
Hold on  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for, but you don't want to know more  
And you're not sure what you're looking for, but you don't want to know more

'Ok this is it good bye world there will be no more Kagome Higurashi I'm leaving and never coming back she thought and jumped.

But we all bleed the same way as you do  
And we all have the same things to go through

Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
Hold on

She fell Oh My God what have I done this is not good.

What are you looking for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
Go ahead...What are you waiting for?

But as she became closer to the ground something happened, she didn't hit the ground a blue light surrounded her.

Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Hold on

When the blue light stopped she was on the ground not hurt she looked up but did not see the roof of the shrine instead she saw a clear blue sky? 'What the hell? What happened? Why am I here?' She got out of the well and head to find someone anyone that would know what was going completely forgetting about kill her self.

As she kept walk she came across the god tree and she saw him. She hadn't seen him for ever.

'Maybe he will know where I am.' She thought and walked to wards him.

Inuyasha was sitting in the god tree when an old but still very welcome sent hit his nose. He would know that scent anywhere it was Kagome but what was she doing here? She hasn't been here in almost 2 years.

"SUMIMASEN (excuse me) but could you tell me where I am and how to get back to not here?" She called Inuyasha was very confuse by what she meant and jumped down to look at her. When he was down he did the weirdest thing he hugged her. That's when it all came back to her.

FLASH BACK

"Kagome you're not safe here you have to go back, take the jewel with you and never come back." Inuyasha said as he put the Shikon No Tama in her hands and pulled her into a hug. "Just remember that I will always love you don't you ever forget that and this will help you remember that." Kagome was now crying knowing that once she made the wish then the well would sell up forever.

"Inuyasha I don't want to leave I want to stay here with you and we can live and be happy together." Kagome looked up at him with big sad eyes. "Please don't make me waste this on that because I will and then I will be stuck here with you and never be able to get back." Kagome said still looking up at him. "And one more thing I want you to have this." She put her back pack in front of him he had a confused look on his face. "Open it." Kagome said and opened it for him. Inside the back pack was filled with RAMEN! "Kagome thank you but u really have to go I will catch up with you in about 500 years can you wait that long?" Inuyasha said kissing her and lifting her up to the well and pushing her in.

END FLASH BACK.

"OMG Inuyasha, why did you do that why did you make me go?" She ran and cried in his shirt hugging and never wanting to let go. Inuyasha just stood there holding her in his arms. "You left me when I needed you most why did you do that do you have any idea what I went through these past two years?" She was still crying. "I lost my family Inuyasha and I was in a coma for a week dead to the world and woke up with no one and the well was sealed I couldn't get through I couldn't it was the worst feeling ever being alone in the world with no one that you know and to wake up and find that your family is dead. Gone." She was crying even more and Inuyasha pulled in to an even tighter hug and jumped up to the highest branch in the god tree and sat her on his lap.

Hey guy well there is my story out of boredom if you like it plz tell me I will more then happily keep writing and remember check out my other story BAKA HANYOU. Now please tell me anything on your mind I really need something to and any ideas you have for either of the two stories if you have read the other one.

TTFN!


	2. I Miss You

Hey ppl like my story hurray I feel happy now if you do not mind I'm am going to write another chapter and just a little heads up I'm not very good at sad things and my spelling and grammar suck so plz point out any mistakes if you see any.

"OMG Inuyasha, why did you do that why did you make me go?" She ran and cried in his shirt hugging and never wanting to let go. Inuyasha just stood there holding her in his arms. "You left me when I needed you most why did you do that do you have any idea what I went through these past two years?" She was still crying. "I lost my family Inuyasha and I was in a coma for a week dead to the world and woke up with no one and the well was sealed I couldn't get through I couldn't it was the worst feeling ever being alone in the world with no one that you know and to wake up and find that your family is dead. Gone." She was crying even more and Inuyasha pulled in to an even tighter hug and jumped up to the highest branch in the god tree and sat her on his lap.

Kagome woke up crying once again since the accident and the well closing up she has been living with her friend Eri but the shrine still stayed open. 'Why do I keeping having dreams like that?' her mind was questioning her own mind. 'I mean I love Inuyasha with all my heart but I just can't get back to him, oh my god what if he was killed and that's why I'm having these dreams!' Kagome was crying even harder now hoping to god that he wasn't dead he was fine sitting in the god tree missing her too. He will catch up soon he said but how much longer.

Feudal Era Err….one week till Kagome and her family are in the accident.

'Kagome don't worry I'm coming I'm almost there please just wait a little longer.' Inuyasha said silently to her hopping she was ok. 'Now how to get her attention?'

"Hey Inuyasha why do we get to see Kagome again?" One other demon asked who was well in his teens 13-14 years old.

"Shut up Shippo do you want her to find us? It's not time yet soon, and stop yelling." Inuyasha said and bonked him on the head.

"Owwww you I can take you, you now." Shippo said when Inuyasha hit once again and yelled at him to shut up if they don't want to be found.

Kagome

Kagome was now down stairs of Eri's house. "Good Morning Mrs. Wada Um I was thinking that I might move back to my old house I think it might be good for me to be near the things of my past if that's ok." Kagome was hopping she would say yes. "You could come and check p on me or call every night to make sure I'm ok and I will get a job to help pay for the house if not all." Kagome finished. Mrs. Wada was thinking it over when she opened her mouth and said " I will let you move back to the shrine because your right it would be good for you but you have to have one of your relatives with you who will you call?" Mrs. Wada asked interested to know who Kagome would call. 'Ok who do I know who knows about the feudal era and would be willing to come and stay with me but who? Maybe I could just bring my friends from the feudal era and we could live there for a bit and then go on the weekends or something. Or maybe Inuyasha could come he looks older and…… o ya the well is closed' her eyes got all watery again and she began to cry. "Kagome hunny are you ok?" Mrs. Wada went to her side and pulled her into a hug and she cried. "I just need t-t-to be al-a-alo-alone f-f-f-for now." Kagome pulled away and walked out of the house to wards the shrine.

"Inuyasha I really need you now please come and find me soon please hurry and find me" Kagome said under her breath. Little did she know that Inuyasha was around her and watching her the whole time.

"Kagome don't worry you will see me soon and then we can be together for ever." Inuyasha was watching her from the trees longing to be the one hugging her when she was sad. Making her laugh, kissing her to make her happy. But he would have to wait just a little longer. Till he knew she was ready for him. As Kagome was walking up to her room she felt as if she was being watched. 'I swear I heard some one say my name and I swear I saw someone behind me o well must be my imagination' Kagome shrugged it off and head up to her room. Once in her room she walked over to her closet and took out a two small boxes labeled 'Memory Box: Family' and 'Memory Box: Feudal Era' She first went her family box in side she had school picture of Sota up till grade 5 (that's how old when he died) and her till grade nine the year she met Inuyasha, she also pictures of her mom and grandpa family trips and stuff from camping her baby clothes, her baby teeth her first kimono and some papers her grandpa gave her for when she went to the feudal era. She was now crying once again. "Mama I miss you all so much I wish I could just see you one more time." She sobbed to the sky, and sighed she missed everyone so much.

She picked up the other box and head out side to the god tree but she didn't sit down on the bench she climbed it to where Inuyasha would sit when he was waiting for her to come back. Since the well had closed she sat around the god tree a lot trying to get to Inuyasha and took up tree climbing so when she wanted to be alone she would and no one would find her. She sat on a branch and opened up her box with new tears in her eyes when she saw the first thing, a picture of them all that Shippo drew, Kagome was sitting in Inuyasha lap, Shippo was in her lap and Sango was chasing Miroku for groping her again. She laughed at the picture, she gasped at the next one, it was one of her and Inuyasha hugging under the god tree, Who took that she don't remember showing any one how to us a camera, but she was grateful it was there, after that was the picture booth ones of her and Inuyasha (1st movie) when they got pushed in there and her thought that it would kill them so she sat him. She was now crying even harder she missed him so much and wished that she could be held by him just once more. She dug deeper and gasped at the very bottom was the Shikon No Tama it was still there in one piece not touched safe and sound she was now smiling at what she could do.

Inuyasha was walking towards her room and jumped in the window with out being noticed he still had the rosary with him but it was not around his neck in stead it was in his hand he walked towards her desk and took out some paper and a pen a wrote a note for her.

Hey Wench

It's me Inuyasha iv have waited for you and I think it's time I see you again hoping you still remember me, I haven't forgot you and if you don't want a Hanyou then I want you to have this jus to remember me by.

Love Inuyasha

P.S if you do want to see me then meet me buy the god tree tonight at 9

He folded the paper and put the Rosary and the note on her bed and left to go find Shippo and plan tonight hoping she would come.

Well what do u think that's one more chapter for the sad story if u have any ideas then plz let me no luv ya all

Ttfn


	3. dream or real

OMG ppl like the story that was written out of boredom more then the one that I spent days writing weird lol I'm happy anyways so here's ur story.

Hey Wench

It's me Inuyasha iv have waited for you and I think it's time I see you again hoping you still remember me, I haven't forgot you and if you don't want a Hanyou then I want you to have this jus to remember me by.

Love Inuyasha

P.S if you do want to see me then meet me buy the god tree tonight at 9

He folded the paper and put the Rosary and the note on her bed and left to go find Shippo and plan tonight hoping she would come.

Kagome was now crying and bring the boxes back upstairs to put away till she needed them again. When she got to her room she almost screamed bloody murder when she saw what was on her bed. She put the boxes down and ran to the bed and held the rosary close. New tears where now falling down her face. 'it's the only thing I have left of him now.' She put the rosary around her next and opened the note that was attached to it.

Kagome's eyes where now to watery she couldn't read it over once more. She opened up the feudal era box and put it in there where it was safe. Kagome walked back to her bed and looked at the clock 12:00 Pm '9 hours what can I do for 9 hours.' She was about to finish the thought when she fell asleep.

Kagome had waited as long as she could for nine but she just couldn't wait any loner it was 8:30 and she ran out side to wait for him there. She walked out to the tree and what she was, was what she had been waiting for. INUYASHA! But beside him was some one else a teen with red hair and a blue shirt and black jeans and a tail? 'Omg is that who I think it is?' "Shippo?" Kagome asked staring at him.

"Kagome." Shippo came running for her while Inuyasha was standing there with his back to the tree smiling at his long lost love. Kagome how ever was being squished by Shippo but was still smiling. When Shippo finally let go she ran over to Inuyasha and was crying into his shirt with tears of joy.

"Inuyasha w-wh-why did y-y-y-you leave m-m-me, I needed you so bad after I left I'm all alone in the world with know one but you and Shippo." Inuyasha's eyes where all so sad but he did not cry and he felt bad for leaving Kagome when she needed him the most.

"I'm sorry Kagome but you had to go I couldn't help it the jewel was completed and when you left the well closed up, by the way we ran out of Ramen do you have any?" Kagome stopped crying and she stood up and looked Inuyasha right in the eye.

Kagome woke up once more in tears she had him that time she was so close she could feel him, hear him, smell him that time. She felt something on her waist, she rolled over and screamed.

OK so what has scared Kagome this time don't know. Well review soon and have a great week.

TTFN


	4. I love you and I will never leave you re...

Hey guys sorry the chapters have been a little short ill try to get them a bit longer just for u ppl. Every one shouts HURRAY! So anyways I'm slowly working my way up to longer chapters, and if there's anything you guys would like to happen then tell me b/c I will be more then happy to do it 

Kagome woke up once more in tears she had him that time she was so close she could feel him, hear him, and smell him that time. She felt something on her waist, she rolled over and screamed. She screamed a happy screamed and the body next to her shot up and fell off the bed yelling curses the whole way down. (Funny image) "Omg Inuyasha is that really you this time or am I dreaming once again?" Kagome asked and looked over at the fallen hanyou on the floor.

"Kami Wench why do you always have to yell so god dam loud." Inuyasha yelled back at her. He then just realized what he was doing 'Oh shit this is bad.' Inuyasha just sat there wide eyed looking at his long lost love. Kagome still hadn't closed her mouth she stood there wide eyed looking at him. Her friend. Her Lover. She hadn't seen in him in 2 years and the first thing she does is get him pissed. 'Good job Kagome you waited for ever to see him and no he's pissed, great first impression.'

'Hey I don't see you doing any better.' She yelled at her self

'Well I can't b/c I'm you, dumb ass' she yelled at her self

'Ok now I'm just crazy to much time spent alone.' She rolled her eyes and fell back on the bed, dead to the world.

'O shit I yell at her great way to get Kagome back' Inuyasha was also having a fight with him self

'Ya great going now look what you did, you killed her.'

'I did not she's just not waking up.'

'Kami I did kill her!' Inuyasha's mind was screaming. (Its so much fun having fights with your self)

"Kagome wake up come on Kag you have to wake up or Shippo will kill me." Inuyasha had tried everything but nothing woke her up. So he did the only thing he could think of. He got on top of her and kissed her hard on the lips so hard that she woke up gasping for air (ok I no that's no how you wake someone up that's how it I snow so live with it) Kagome looked at Inuyasha with her big beautiful brown eyes and then next thing Inuyasha knew Kagome had grab his neck and pulled him to her and she kissed him back passionately, she ran her tongue over his lips for entrance and he gladly accepted she and Inuyasha said their first real hello.

1 hour later

Kagome had now come out of the shower and now had TATA YOUNG'S I BELIVE playing in the back round

_I feel the heat around me  
I feel the beat surrounds me  
Could this be for real, I wonder  
No need for hesitation  
It's time for celebration  
Will this be the night I've waited for_

Kagome began to get dressed while dancing to her favorite artist (tata young like is the best)

_When angels fall in love  
Heaven knows, does it show, oh  
If this love, will last for eternity  
Set me on fire_

Inuyasha was watching her sing and dance back and forth ( yes she dressed)

'Kami I missed her sooooo much I can't believe I thought I loved Kikyou, how dumb am I?'

'very'

'I told you to SHUT UP!' Inuyasha was yelling at himself again.

_I believe, I believe in love  
And like the stars above  
They shine, let it shine over me  
Set me free I believe in you  
And that our love is true  
Oh I believe, I believe_

Kagome continued to sing along to the song while she headed to the bath room to do her hair and make-up ( they are going out and yes Inuyasha now is wearing normal cloths)

_I see that people dancing  
Boys and girls romancing  
They want this to last forever_

_  
Cause underneath the moonlight  
Everything is alright  
We're reaching our hands up in the air_

_To where the souls alive  
Heaven knows, that it shows oh  
If this love, will last for eternity  
Set me on fire_

Kagome was now finish up her makeup and hair when noticed Inuyasha. She turned bright red she had been sing and dancing in front of him. Inuyasha noticed that she had stopped.  
"Why did you stop?" He asked disappointed that she had stopped.  
"You like my singing?" Kagome was surprised at this. "I'll keep going if you want."  
"O h I want."

_I believe, I believe in love  
And like the stars above  
They shine, let it shine over me  
Set me free I believe in you  
And that our love is true  
Oh I believe, I believe_

_How could I doubt, what was meant to be  
Everything I needed was in front of me  
Your healing touch, will lift me up in the sky, so high_

_I believe, I believe in love  
And like the stars above  
They shine, let it shine over me  
Set me free I believe in you  
And that our love is true  
Oh I believe, I believe_

Kagome had finished the song, sitting next to Inuyasha.

"So what do you think of the new me." Kagome asked talking about what happened over the past. (No they didn't have sex lol that's icky all the did was have a huge make out session) Inuyasha was surprised at her being so forceful what he remembered was a shy 15 teen years old, not some out going 17 year old, but he wasn't complaining.

"What happened to this place Kagome? I mean I have seen any one in your family here for weeks." Inuyasha asked but when he finished he looked over at Kagome who had tears in her eyes now. "Did I say something bad?" Inuyasha was now very confused when it hit him the dreams where not just dreams but they where trying to tell him something.

FLASHBACK

Kagome and her family where all driving down the street in heavy rain when they lost control of the car and went sliding into a tree, the last thing he heard was the screams of Kagome and her mother. Everything else went black. When it was light again he was one of those things Kagome called a hospital and he was her laying in a bed with machines all around her. And a beep motoring her heart beat. When he finally saw Kagome' eyes open the doctor came into the room with big sad eyes.

"Miss Higurashi it's so nice to see that you have woken up but-" He was cut off when Kagome started asking about her family

"That's what I wsa trying to tell you we tried everything, but we couldn't save any one of them the damage was just to much I'm so sorry take all the time you need." The doctor was about to leave when he heard Kagome crying he truned around and went to her and pulled her into a warm embrace and let her cry.

END FLASHBACK

"Kagome I'm so sorry, about your family I know it was hard on you." Inuyasha went to comfort her.

"How could you know you wheren't there you don't know what's its like to wake up with no one left in the world for you, I tried to get back so many times but it never opened so I had to stay here and live my life by myself carry on with no one left Inuyasha how could you know what that's like." Kagome half yelled half cried to him he didn't know how to answer so he just held her close till she stopped once in awhile kissing the top of her head and tell her how much he loved her and that he would never leave her again because she did have some one, she had him and he would never leave her never.

Well what do you guys think? I'm trying ot to cry im all choked up how stargne anywasy let me know. ok i did it i may a long one so i hop eyou ppl are happy

TTFN


	5. we're back

Hey ppl yes I no I suck at spelling and my grammar but hey I gave I guys a head up anyways I have discovered a new thing you ready for the sex bracelets AKA jelly bracelets lol anyways they will now be y I write to I wont forget about u guy I luv all of ya and I'm 14 ok I'm not like young some person was like how old r u check the reviews I don't really get wut he meant hey does anyone no what a lemon and a lime r I have no idea. I like don't know so if u do plz tell me in ur reviews remember I luv ya all  and like sry I took so long updating I had a case of like um that writers block thingy.

"Kagome I'm so sorry, about your family I know it was hard on you." Inuyasha went to comfort her.

"How could you know you weren't there you don't know what's its like to wake up with no one left in the world for you, I tried to get back so many times but it never opened so I had to stay here and live my life by myself carry on with no one left Inuyasha how could you know what that's like." Kagome half yelled half cried to him.

He didn't know how to answer so he just held her close till she stopped once in awhile kissing the top of her head and tell her how much he loved her and that he would never leave her again because she did have some one, she had him and he would never leave her never.

Kagome was replaying that day over and over in her head she missed him sooooooooooooooooooooo much. 'what happened to him did he just forget about me?' Kagome sighed, she got up and headed down stairs to make some lunch for her self she hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday. But when she got to the fridge to look for food she stopped dead in her tracks, on the fridge hanging by the Winnie the Pooh magnet was a note from her mom. (remember she hasn't been home since the accident 2 years ago so she didn't have time to take it down when they left for the mall that night.) The note was from the night of the accident, she remember it so clearly.

FLASHBACK

Kagome had just got back from the feudal era just as everyone was leaving to go out.

"Mom I'm home" She called and headed to wards the living room.

"Kagome your back just in time too, we were just leaving for the mall, we haven't spent anytime together in weeks so go get your jacket and we will go." Kagome's mom said, happy to have her daughter back even if it was just for a little bit.

Once Kagome was ready they headed to the mall. Once they got to the mall Kagome and her mom went one way and Grandpa and Souta went the other.

"We will meet her back in 2 hours have fun." They said good bye, set their watches and headed off to shop.

Kagome and Mom

"What do you think of this for Inuyasha?" Kagome asked holding a black shirt that 'I only look cute and innocent' with an evil smiley face.

"That's cute lets get it along with these." Kags mom said holding a pair of black baggy jeans with a couple of chains.

Souta and Gramps

Grandpa had dragged Souta into yet another antic shop for Kagome when she went to the feudal Era, they walked right over to a bunch of bows and arrows.

"I think Kagome could use new one what do you think?" Souta said while looking at the display of weapons.

"Umm yes I think you are right we will get her that one." Gramps pointed to a very nice set, the bow was wood but on the front it had gold vines top to bottom, and the arrows were made with better stuff then the stuff they use in the feudal era. (Ok I don't know how they work so correct me if I'm wrong in anyway wut so ever.)

They paid, just as they had to go meet everyone, with a arm full of bags.

Kagome and Her Mom were waiting for them to get back also with a bunch of new stuff for everyone, Inuyasha, Kagome, Souta, Grandpa, and Mom. ( I don't know her name so tell me plz) When they finally showed up they headed out to the car talking about what they all bought.

As they were driving home it started to rain a bit but the longer they drove the heavier it got, it was so heavy now that Mrs. Hig ( for now) couldn't see very well she took what she thought was a turn and the car hit a rock and they were out of control and rammed rite into a tree.

END FLASHHBACK

Kagome was in tears once more, she couldn't take the pain any longer she had to do something, anything at all. She ran out side and ran right in to Shippo.

"Kagome!" He screamed and hugged her till she couldn't breathe

"Who are you and why are you hugging me?" She asked confused by the teen attacking her and hugging her till she couldn't breathe anymore.

She was now very confused for some strange teenager is hugging the life out of her. The only person who would do that was Shippo when she came back to the Feudal Era. 'I miss Shippo so much and he looks so much like him.' Kagome was crying now a t the thought of Shippo. Shippo stopped hugging her.

"What's wrong Kagome? Why are you crying?" The boy asked. He turn his head and called someone that she thought no one even knew about. "INUYASHA! What did you do to Kagome?"

Kagome's eye widen when she realized who he was and she hugged him back and started crying and saying his name over and over again.

"I missed you so much Shippo." She was crying in his chest when Inuyasha showed up he just stood their leaning up against the God Tree smiling at his love. 'at least now she had to people she loved back in her life she wont be to lonely.'

'I know who I can stay with.' Kagome though happily. ' they can be my out of town cousins this could work and I could get a job I only have one year left of school and Shippo doesn't go to school and Inuyasha wont." Kagome was happily thinking this over when something jumped on her shoulder causing her to jump and let go of Shippo. Kagome looked over to her shoulder and was even happier now she had something of Sango's to remember he by.

"Kirara." Kagome squealed in happiness and hugged her as well she responded by a cute little meow. 'it feels so good to see everyone and hear them once more.' Kagome's smile faded when she thought of Sango and Miruko. 'I wonder if they ever got married.' Kagome was now even sadder she missed them sooo much she had tears in her eyes once more, she hadn't cried this much since she found out about her family and the well.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Shippo asked. He was worried about his adopted mother.

"It's just I miss Sango and Miruko, I never really got to tell them goodbye, that's all" Kagome said, as she wiped away a tear running down her flawless face.

"Kagome Sango and Miruko are still alive, they live with us in our apartment down the street." Shippo said. Kagome screamed happily and jumped up and down. Inuyasha walked over the bouncing teenager.

"Come on lets go see them Sango has been dieing to see you, I was afraid that if she doesn't soon then I might die of craziness." Inuyasha laughed at himself and they headed toward the apartment.

AT APARTMENT

Sango and Miruko were getting things ready for when Kagome came to see them for the first time in 500 years. Sango was way to happy to think or even care what was going on so Miruko took the chance to say hello to her. Too bad for Miruko she was still on grope watch and he got hit in the head with the closet thing she could grab. Unfortunately it was the dictionary and hit him in the head. (Ok if u hit your self in the head with a dictionary it doesn't make u smarter I tried it made me dumber so who ever said that is a liar.) Miruko now had a huge bump on his head and was on the floor while Sango stood over him yelling at him to get a life and things like that. Just as she was about to hit him again the door open and Sang turned to see her long lost friend.

"Ahhh Kagome it's been so long iv missed you so much." Sango cried as she jumped up down hugging he friend with tears in her eyes. Kagome was no different. She too was making lots of high pitch sounds causing Inuyasha to press his ears to his head, and was jumping up and down hugging Sango. They stopped jumping and both said the same thing at the same time "SHOPPING!" Inuyasha just rolled his eyes knowing there would be a huge dent in his credit card soon.

Well sorry again for the long wait I had no ideas anyways wut u think review flame if u want or be nice if u want don't care as long as I get some. No not like that I would like to remain a virgin lol. Anyway luv ya all. TTFN


	6. Flashbacks and kisses

Ok too explain few things before I start, how Sango and Miruko are alive, yes I know that they are humans and that they would be dead and be like 520 something, it will be explained in this chapter right now I really don't have anything idea but it will be here, and I'm am very sorry about the dictionary thing I didn't even know about it till last week and my head hurt so much lol anyway tell me what a lemon is ifs its like sex then I'm not sure if I can do it b/c I could get caught lol anyways to the story.

Sango and Miruko were getting things ready for when Kagome came to see them for the first time in 500 years. Sango was way to happy to think or even care what was going on so Miruko took the chance to say hello to her. Too bad for Miruko she was still on grope watch and he got hit in the head with the closet thing she could grab. Unfortunately it was the dictionary and hit him in the head. (Ok if u hit your self in the head with a dictionary it doesn't make u smarter I tried it made me dumber so who ever said that is a liar.) Miruko now had a huge bump on his head and was on the floor while Sango stood over him yelling at him to get a life and things like that. Just as she was about to hit him again the door open and Sang turned to see her long lost friend.

"Ahhh Kagome it's been so long iv missed you so much." Sango cried as she jumped up down hugging he friend with tears in her eyes. Kagome was no different. She too was making lots of high pitch sounds causing Inuyasha to press his ears to his head, and was jumping up and down hugging Sango. They stopped jumping and both said the same thing at the same time "SHOPPING!" Inuyasha just rolled his eyes knowing there would be a huge dent in his credit card soon. Miruko who was still on the ground dead to the world was now being jumped on by the screaming girls and had just woken up to see them standing beside him and he had a great view up Kagome's skirt. But before he could really get a good look he was slam silly causing him to fall dead to the world once again. Finally after what seemed for ever the girls stopped screaming and Kagome asked Sango how she had manage to look the same and still be alive after all these years. Sango stopped jumping to at this time and turned to tell her the whole story.

She sighed " Well its long but I guess you need to know."

Flash back how it all happened.

Kagome had just gone down the well Shippo was crying about how he will never see her again, Inuyasha was mad about the 'Jewel' cough Kagome cough, being gone. Miruko was lying on the ground with a huge bump on his head and Sango was crying about losing her best friend.

"Well I'll guess I'll never see her again, I'll miss her. Inuyasha your half demon. So you will live to be able to see her. Once you catch up to her time so I want you to give it to her when you see her." Sango handed him a box that she had made ever since she new that they were going to be best friends. It held all of her memories of their quest and their friendship. Sango was now in tears knowing that she would never see her again. She turned and walked away. Shippo had stopped crying when he heard that he would be able to see Kagome again.

"Inuyasha can we really see Kagome again?" He asked jumping up and down.

'this is going to be a long 500 years' "Yes Shippo we just have to wait 500 years, and don't worry it will go by fast." Inuyasha said knowing it was going to be slow and very sad as he knew he would have to watch Sango and Miruko die. They all headed over to see Keade to tell her the bad news about Kagome's leaving.

"I am very sad to hear about Kagome leaving, but I do have something that could help the wait and maybe even allow Sango and Miruko to live as long as you Inuyasha." Keade explained her plan to him. He was happy that second to not have to see his friends die. He got up to go get everyone to tell them the good news.

"Hey guys I have some good news, Keade has some herbs and a potion that could give you a life as long as mine and Shippo's what do you say we try it.?" He asked knowing that Sango would give anything to see Kagome again.

"Yes what do we have to do and how long till we can do it?" She asked happily. Sango was now very happy and making plans about what she could see in Kagome's times.

"Ok I will need Inuyasha's blood along with some of Shippo's, Some Lavender, 5 petals of a pink and white rose, A bowl filled with White oak bark and something that belongs to you." Keade replied getting out to bowls to hold the blood of Inuyasha and Shippo. She handed them a list of what she had just said and they head out in search for them.

SMACK! "Miruko how many times do I have to tell you? STAY AWAY FROM MY BUTT, AND ANY OTHER PART OF ME FOR THE MATTER!" Sango screamed at the monk now laying on the ground with a huge bump on his head once again. They only need to fill a bowl with White oak bark and they could be done, and on their way to immortality.

(With InuYasha and Shippo)

Keade sat with them telling them about how this was going to work.

"Ye must be careful for it will give them life for as long at you to shall live it connects them to your life lines. It will also put them asleep along with you two so when you wake up it will be the time that Kagome will be born giving you enough time to adjusting to the huge change. Any questions?" She asked smiling at her plan

"Will we look any different?" Inuyasha asked

"Shippo may but you, Miruko and Sango will look must the same as you do now."

"Will Kagome remember use?" Shippo asked

"I believe she will." Keade said smiling at the small fox demons question.

"How will we keep our self from being found out that we are demon? Iv been to Kagome's time they aren't very accepting ." Inuyasha pointed out

"You will wear these." Keade brought out 2 amber necklaces "They will change your looks to appear human when you want to be." Keade explained and handed them to them.

Sango had just come from though the door with all the stuff they need. "Ok I'm ready what do we have to do?" She asked smiling handing the stuff to Keade.

"Ye come back in 2 days and I will have it ready for ye." Keade replied and began work. Sango and the others walked out of the hut talking about what they were going to do when they see Kagome.

"When I see her I'm going to give her a big hug." Shippo said bouncing up and down. Sango was smiling so much everyone was afraid her face would get frozen that way, but inside she was scared. 'What if this doesn't work and we did all of this for nothing?' She was getting really worried now. 'I have to do something just in case this doesn't work out.' Sango walked over to Inuyasha and the gang. "Umm iv got to take care some stuff I'll meet you guys back here at sundown."

**Warning some sex talk involved here if you don't want to read it then go down till you hit WITH THE REST OF THE GROUP if not have fun.**

With that she turned and walked off.

"Ok now what should I do for Kagome to get Inuyasha to give to her if we don't make it.' She sighed at the thought of never seeing Kagome again. While on her walk Sango came across a hot spring. " Ahhh just the thing I need to help clear my mind." She undressed and slipped in get lost in her thoughts. Just as she was about to get out and go meet up with everyone else she heard a bush rustle. 'Great Miruko has come to try and get a look once again.' She rolled her eyes. 'when will he ever learn that all he ever does is get hurt.' She was about to yell at him when she had a better idea. 'Hey we all only live once so why not make the best out of it. She was smiling and rose out of the water and walk as close to the bush as she could but still be in reach of her clothes she began to get dressed. First her underwear a hot pink brief that Kagome had given alone with a few others that sad in black 'EYE CANDY' on the ass. The she slipped on her bra another gift from Kagome. She pushed her breast up so it looked like she was wearing a push up bra and then dropped them back to their normal spot. She then 'accidentally dropped her hair brush in front of the bush and she bent down to get it, pushing her breast together causing major cleavage and did a bend and snap legally blonde people something else Kagome had taught her said she say it in a thing called a movie. But it worked she continued getting dressed taking her sweet time to put on her shirt.

MEAN WHILE (Behind the Bush)

Miruko was dieing watch Sango From behind the bush. He had no idea that she looked like that let alone new how to make a man want her so bad. 'Where did she learn all that and get those beautiful under garments?' Miruko asked him self as he began to want her even more then he thought any man could want a women. 'O how wonderful it would be to be that pink thing on her chest.' Miruko was now also lost in thought and was beginning to droll over her. With Miruko out of it Sango took this chance to whack him so hard that it would leave some damage.

"That will teach you to spy on me you fucking pervert!" She turned and walked off. Leaving Miruko on the ground un able to move.

**Well here is what you get as close as a 'Lemon' you get for now 'person who asked' yes I'm sorry for scaring anyone if I did. Lol well on with the story till the next one.**

WITH THE REST OF THE GROUP. (Inuyasha and Shippo)

"I'm back." Sango said as she walked up to Inuyasha and Shippo. She had a slight blush on her face for what she had just done. 'Why the hell did I do that what came over me?' She walked over behind Inuyasha who was trying to get a fire started and sat down and put Kirara in her lap and began to stroke her back as she thought about what to get Kagome.

**Ok I'm going to skip ahead to where the potion thing is like ready b/c this like pretty boring right now. Ok? Ok.**

2 days later

Inuyasha and gang began to walk up to Keade's all very happy that they would all live to see Kagome once more. Shippo was jumping up and down chanting "I'm going to see Kagome, I'm going to see Kagome…" Inuyasha acted as if he didn't care. In his head his thoughts (very few) were going a million miles a minute. 'Omg what am I going to do when we get to her time. What am I going to when I see her..' and stuff like that. Sango was also off in her own world till she felt that 'Hand' once again on her behind and turned around to slap Miruko's sorry little ass, for touching her yet once again. Miruko had a huge red hand on his face but a smile as always. They all walked into the small hut where Keade waited for them.

" I have finished the potion but first there are some things that everyone should no about. Sango and Miruko once you drink this it will be as if you guy have died for you souls and bodies will go and wait till it is time for you guys to resurface to the world of the living. Kagome's time around the time Kagome was born to give you guys enough time to get used to the sudden change of everything. Also I have given Inuyasha and Shippo Special Necklaces to make them appear human to everyone but each other. But they must never be removed unless Inuyasha and Shippo take's them off." Keade Finished talking about the risk of the Potion. And handed each Sango and Miruko a cup to drink. Miruko took and shoved it down his throat. Sango on the other hand was a little more hesitant about taking it, but with shaky hands she took it and drank it to. Miruko began to shake and he slowly slipped away from the world of the living and into a slumber that would last 500 years till he would then awake in 2005. Sango also felt this but she turn to Inuyasha and handed him a box.

" If I don't wake up then give this to Kagome when …..you …see her…..I want…. Her to ….have it." With that she also fell to the ground dead to the world.

500 YEARS LATER

"Oh my god Sango I can't believe you did that just to see me again." Kagome had tears in her eyes. Inuyasha smelt these tears and rushed to her side. She then gave him another hug. Then she walked over to Shippo and Put him a hug she was really crying now along with Sango.

"I missed you all so much I never thought I would see you again Shippo, Inuyasha, Sango, and Mirko." She walked away from Shippo and fell to the ground with her knees to her chest and her head in her arm wrapped around her knees. Inuyasha couldn't bear to see this so her picked her up and walked out to the hall with his 'hat' on. HE out her down and sat down beside her.

"I'm so sorry Kagome about you Family, but you can come and live with us." Inuyasha said he nuzzled her neck trying to make her feel better, causing her to let out a small giggle.

"I've sniff got a sniff better idea." She started before she started crying all over again. "Why don't sniff you guy sniff come and live with me in my….. my … my house I'm not ready to leave them all." She just couldn't take it anymore and she fell into Inuyasha arms and was now balling he eyes out over everything that had happened in the last two years. Inuyasha very much understood how she felt because he had lost his family and his brother hates his guts. He brought her into a hug and began to tell things she never thought she would ever here from him or anyone again.

"Kagome I need you to stop crying right now. I will talk to the others and tell them that we are moving out of this hell hole and moving in with you." He paused and brushed away the hair in her face along with some tears that were slowly making their way down her cheek. Kagome looked up at him with a sad smile and teary eyes.

"Thank you Inuyasha you have no idea how much it means to me to belong again even if it's not blood related I have a family again." She pulled Inuyasha into a hug and sat in his lap she turned so she was facing him and brought him into a kiss. Inuyasha was surprised they had only kissed once but he gladly kissed her back the kiss deepened and soon they were making out on the hall. Kagome put her hands up to his head to find those ears she had missed so much but was surprised to only find black hair. She broke off the kiss to ask him what had happened she had just noticed that he was in his human man form. ( no when Inuyasha showed him self to Kagome. Before they left Inuyasha put his necklace on so he wouldn't get looked at or where the dam hat.) Inuyasha smiled.

"Before Keade died she gave both me and Shippo necklaces so we could blend in, in this time. I only wear it when I go out in public places when I'm home I look just like I did 500 years ago." He smiled and removed the necklace so he looked like his Hanyou form, and a smiled lit up Kagome's face. She moved her hands back up to his head and began messaging his ears. He let out a small growl which scared Kagome a little but she smiled when she realized that it was from pleasure, Inuyasha soon began to purr, and Kagome giggle at his purring like sound. Inuyasha realized where this was going to end up so he pick her up put her on his back like old times and walked to the stairs which would take them to the roof, when there he put her in his lap and they sat like that on the roof looking up at the sky wondering what was going to happened to them.

Ok I'm sorry this one took so long to write I hope you all like it it's the longest chapter iv wrote lol how sad only 6 pages. Lol anyways I hope this clears up a few questions may of you may have if you have any suggestion or questions you no what to do. Hit the cute little button that say go, so you can praise me with you wonderful comments flames or just plain mushy or if you want a lemon, lime or anything else. Ok well in going so you all can read and so that inu bunny doesn's kill me for taking so long lol. Well you guys know wut to do

TTFN (tat a for now)


	7. The Dates that Went Wrong

Omg well there's another chapter iv had what like one review and I start a new chapter lol man I need a life anyway I hop everyone who read the last chapter enjoyed it and I hope I didn't scare anyone there will be more lemons much better then that I assure you so don't worry lol anyways I hope I cleared a few thing up in that chapter now on to the story.

* * *

"Thank you Inuyasha you have no idea how much it means to me to belong again even if it's not blood related I have a family again." She pulled Inuyasha into a hug and sat in his lap she turned so she was facing him and brought him into a kiss. Inuyasha was surprised they had only kissed once but he gladly kissed her back the kiss deepened and soon they were making out on the hall. Kagome put her hands up to his head to find those ears she had missed so much but was surprised to only find black hair. She broke off the kiss to ask him what had happened she had just noticed that he was in his human man form. (No when Inuyasha showed him self to Kagome. Before they left Inuyasha put his necklace on so he wouldn't get looked at or where the dam hat.) Inuyasha smiled.

"Before Keade died she gave both me and Shippo necklaces so we could blend in, in this time. I only wear it when I go out in public places when I'm home I look just like I did 500 years ago." He smiled and removed the necklace so he looked like his Hanyou form, and a smiled lit up Kagome's face. She moved her hands back up to his head and began messaging his ears. He let out a small growl which scared Kagome a little but she smiled when she realized that it was from pleasure, Inuyasha soon began to purr, and Kagome giggle at his purring like sound. Inuyasha realized where this was going to end up so he pick her up put her on his back like old times and walked to the stairs which would take them to the roof, when there he put her in his lap and they sat like that on the roof looking up at the sky wondering what was going to happened to them.

* * *

MEANWHILE

Sango was sitting on the couch watching TRL (ok I watched once and I never got the show they play like 1 minute of a video what's up with that can someone please tell me what's with trl thx.) Miruko was in his room with an ice pack on his head from being hit with the dictionary, and Shippo was out at the mall with his friends. (Yes Shippo has friends maybe even a girl friend you tell me if you think that's a good idea.) He wouldn't be back to late and no one really minded after all he was like 514 now. While Sango was watching TRL her favorite song came on, Amazing Kiss by BoA. She turned up the volume so she could sing to it.

* * *

Up on the Roof.

Kagome was still sitting in Inuyasha lap looking up at the stars, thinking about what it would be like to be with him even if just for a little bit. 'I hope we can be together, I wonder what happened to Kikyo. Did she die? Do I finally have all of my soul? Did Inuyasha and that bitch live together till he was able to come to me? Is she still out there?' Kagome sighed not wanting to know what happened to her. Inuyasha noticed this and was also wondering what was wrong with her.

"Kagome what's wrong why are you so sad?" Inuyasha asked he pulled her up in his lap so he could rest his chin on her hair.

"It's nothing, really. I just really miss my family." Kagome sighed again now she really did miss her family. "Inuyasha, I think you had better take me home Mrs. Wada is going to worry why I haven't been answering my phone." Kagome giggle a little and Inuyasha lifted her up and put her on his back and then he jumped off the roof onto the next and began to run like they did in old times. Once Inuyasha stepped down onto Kagome's shine property he put her down. Kagome thanked him and invited him in for Ramen.

She walked to the door and tried to open it.

"Um Inuyasha the door is locked." Inuyasha's eyes went huge.

"What! Then how are we going to get my RAMEN?" Inuyasha yelled causing Kagome to laugh. 'Still the same Inuyasha I love.

"Um we could go through my window I bet you haven't done that in years." With that Inuyasha put her back on his back and jump up to the window and landed on the roof just underneath the window and opened it and jumped in. The room looked almost the same as he had seen it last just a little less neat. Her closet was open Inuyasha looked around and his eyes lay onto 2 boxes. One label Memory Box: Family and the other Memory Box: Feudal Era. Inuyasha walked over to the closest and picked up the Box label Memory Box: Feudal Era, and walked over to Kagome.

"What's in here Kagome?" Inuyasha asked and put it in front of her.

"Where did you find this?"

"In you closest, why? Can we look at it please?" Inuyasha used his best puppy dog face to make her say yes. She sighed and gave in.

"Ok fine. You win. So come and sit down and I will show you." She moved over so he could sit on the bed to. She put the box on her lap and opened it. Inside laid many things Inuyasha thought she never had. Like the rosary he had left on her bed the night he had shown him self to her, pictures he thought where never taken like on of him with Kagome in his lap, a drawing of the group by Shippo, and the full Shikon No Tama hang from a chain. 'I thought she would have made a wish by now.' Inuyasha smiled when he felt her move to get comfortable again. Kagome looked up at him and smiled when she saw he face, he was looking at the picture of him and her under the God Tree. She leaned on him to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Kagome when was this taken?" Inuyasha asked referring to the picture of them under the God Tree. Kagome looked up and smiled when she saw what he was talking about

"Oh that was taken about 5 weeks before I left. You can have it I have many others" Kagome took out the picture and gave it to him, and smiled. Inuyasha looked up at her.

'Man she looks so good right now' Inuyasha thought

'I want to kiss her so bad'

'I want him so bad' Kagome was thinking the same thing and then with out thinking she leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips. 'What am I doi…' before she could finish the thought Inuyasha was kissing her back. They stayed like that for hours.

* * *

Meanwhile

Miruko had just woken up and he had the worst headache. 'Dam dictionary why mush she always hit me with that?' He thought while he went to go get some aspirin. Once he had his aspirin, Miruko deiced it was safe to sit on the couch with Sango and watch Last Call with Carson Dailey with her. Carson Dailey was just introducing his next guest.

"Now lets all welcome….." Sango didn't even get to see the person walking in when Miruko grab her butt once again. Sango smiled she had waited from him to do that. She turned around and planted a hard kiss on his lips. Miruko eagerly returned the favor. Soon they were on the ground in a big mess of blankets a pillow, and breathing hard.

* * *

With Shippo

Shippo was just leaving the teen dance with his 'new friend', a girl named Ayumi Hamasaki. Shippo was in his Human form, a 14 teen year old boy with his arm around Ayumi's waist and her hand was in his back pocket. They walked all the way back to the apartment like that. When they finally got to the door Shippo took out the key and unlocked it. Once inside Ayumi screamed at what she saw and Shippo turned 10 shades red alone with Sango and Miruko, They were still on the floor tangled in the big mess of blankets and Pillows. At the moment Miruko began to rub Sango's butt causing her to scream and slap him so hard. At this point Ayumi was so scared that she turned to Shippo and said "I'll see you tomorrow I had a great time." With that she ran out the door yelling call me. Shippo was now very pissed at his so called friends.

"WTF is your guys problems you knew that I was bring Ayumi back after the dance and this is the first thing she see!" Sango was to shocked to get up she had never heard him say those words before, and Miruko was still knocked out once again.

"What did you just say?" Sango yelled when she finally found her voice.

"You heard me I said What the Fuck! Here I'll spell it out for you. What….The…F.u.c.k." Shippo said and stormed off to his room. Sango Just sat there looking at where Shippo was just a few moments ago steaming mad. 'If Kaeade was alive to hear that Shippo she would smack you ass so hard…' Her thoughts went along the lines of that for a good part of the night.

* * *

Ok I cant think of anything else for now so I figured that you people are really waiting so I'll just give u this for now, ill update soon and make a nice long CHAPTER to make up for how long I took Gomen!

And lyn could you please write something other then write more it gets kinda old after awhile no offenece thx a bunch ()

TTFN


	8. My Puppy

Hey People look I'm back and I want to thank some of my reviewers! Yes I love you all so much so if you want your name to appear here then please REVIEW! So here are just a few for now. 

Teenage Witch Doctor: Hey thanks for the great review and also thanks for clearing up the whole TRL thing I'm Canadian. EH! So I wouldn't know. EH!

Hanyou92: I hope you know that there is more then one chapter! Lol! I luv Good Charlotte so much! Joel is WAY HOTTER THEN BILLY! YAY! Anyways I feel for you my sister broke my new Good Charlotte CD! That Bitch I h8 her. Lol

LYN: If you read the bottom then I thought you would have been a little nice to write more then WRITE MORE! Do you have any idea how God Damn Annoying that is I get Reviews think Hurray a Review and I see its u tell me to write more! So please write some thing other then WRITE MORE. Please? Sorry if I hurt your feelings :P

O and people I would love some new ideas for this fic or any others you would love to see err…read. O also there will be some mention of sex (sex dream) can you guess who has it lol. Thanks you all 

* * *

Recap

Shippo was just leaving the teen dance with his 'new friend', a girl named Ayumi Hamasaki. Shippo was in his Human form, a 14 teen year old boy with his arm around Ayumi's waist and her hand was in his back pocket. They walked all the way back to the apartment like that. When they finally got to the door Shippo took out the key and unlocked it. Once inside Ayumi screamed at what she saw and Shippo turned 10 shades red alone with Sango and Miruko, They were still on the floor tangled in the big mess of blankets and Pillows.

At the moment Miruko began to rub Sango's butt causing her to scream and slap him so hard. At this point Ayumi was so scared that she turned to Shippo and said

"I'll see you tomorrow I had a great time." With that she ran out the door yelling call me. Shippo was now very pissed at his so called friends.

"WTF is your guys problems you knew that I was bring Ayumi back after the dance and this is the first thing she see!" Sango was to shocked to get up she had never heard him say those words before, and Miruko was still knocked out once again.

"What did you just say?" Sango yelled when she finally found her voice.

"You heard me I said What the Fuck! Here I'll spell it out for you.

What….The…F.u.c.k." Shippo said and stormed off to his room. Sango Just sat there looking at where Shippo was just a few moments ago steaming mad. 'If Kaeade was alive to hear that Shippo she would smack you ass so hard…' Her thoughts went along the lines of that for a good part of the night.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha

"Kagome? When was this taken?" Inuyasha asked referring to the picture of them under the God Tree.

Kagome looked up and smiled when she saw what he was talking about.

"Oh that was taken about 5 weeks before I left. You can have it I have many others"

Kagome took out the picture and gave it to him, and smiled. Inuyasha looked up at her.

'Man she looks so good right now' Inuyasha thought

'I want to kiss her so bad'

'I want him so bad' Kagome was thinking the same thing and then with out thinking she leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips. 'What am I doi…' before she could finish the thought Inuyasha was kissing her back. They stayed like that for hours.

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and was gasping for air.

"Inuyasha… I don't…want to…stop but…we have..to..Ahh screw that!"

Kagome pressed her lips back on Inuyasha's Awaiting ones and they were back into their kissing war. Inuyasha pulled away and sat her on his lap so he could better pillow her head, He then Brought his head over Kagome's and did the "Spiderman Kiss" (It's just like in the movie. You kiss upside down, taking in both of your lower lips.) Kagome moan into his mouth wanting more. Inuyasha took this hint and began to inch up her shirt, he was surprised when he saw a cute little bar bell in Kagome's tummy.

'This is the perfect time to try that belly kiss' Inuyash thought to him self and began the kiss. He moved Kagome from his lap and onto the floor. He then got on one knee and started to kiss around her belly button area. He then kissed right on her Bellybutton and softy took his tongue running it slowly around her belly button. Kagome began to moan even louder as Inuyash did this a few times. Inuyasha began to move even further down to her feet. He began to message her foot first to help calm her down, he then began to gently suck each toe and lightly kiss the foot. Kagome was in heaven having Inuyasha do this to her was amazing. She suddenly sat up.

"Inuyasha I can't take it anymore." Kagome yelled and pulled him on top of her.

Kiss hard yet passionately Inuyasha slowly began to remove her top to expose her bra. It was a Cute Black on the said flirty on the left breast. Kagome brought her hands around his next and pulled off his top half of Inuyasha's clothing to expose his top half of his body, which by the way was very well made. He had a 6 pack his arms were well built up.

'Must have been all the work we did in the Feudal Era.' Kagome thought as she ran her fingers through his hair to find those ears. When she found them she slowly began to message them causing Inuyasha to growl deep in his thought from the passion.

* * *

Sango and Miruko

Shippo was just leaving the teen dance with his 'new friend', a girl named Ayumi Hamasaki. Shippo was in his Human form, a 14 teen year old boy with his arm around Ayumi's waist and her hand was in his back pocket. They walked all the way back to the apartment like that. When they finally got to the door Shippo took out the key and unlocked it. Once inside Ayumi screamed at what she saw and Shippo turned 10 shades red alone with Sango and Miruko, They were still on the floor tangled in the big mess of blankets and Pillows.

At the moment Miruko began to rub Sango's butt causing her to scream and slap him so hard. At this point Ayumi was so scared that she turned to Shippo and said "I'll see you tomorrow I had a great time." With that she ran out the door yelling call me. Shippo was now very pissed at his so called friends.

"WTF is your guys problems you knew that I was bring Ayumi back after the dance and

this is the first thing she see!" Sango was to shocked to get up she had never heard him say those words before, and Miruko was still knocked out once again.

"What did you just say?" Sango yelled when she finally found her voice.

"You heard me I said What the Fuck! Here I'll spell it out for you.

"What….The…F.u.c.k." Shippo said and stormed off to his room.

Sango Just sat there looking at where Shippo was just a few moments ago steaming mad. 'If Kaeade was alive to hear that Shippo she would smack you ass so hard…' Her thoughts went along the lines of that for a good part of the night. Sango sighed as she walked over to the kitchen to get some water to help her sleep. She had knocked Miruko out once again.

"Pretty soon that's guy is going to get smack so bad the he's going to go into a coma. I can't wait for that day." She said under her breath 'or do I?' She wonder and walked over to Miruko with some water and a Advil, to help with is new headache.

When she got over to him she smiled. 'He looks so cute like that and so innocent to bad its not ever going to….' Before Sango could finish her thought Miruko began to sleep talk.

"O Sango yes of course I would be happy that you would bear my children! Let go right now….."

Sango's face was so red at that moment she silently prayed that no one would hear his dream.

"O Sango I had no idea you were so good at that! O suck a little harder." Miruko cried out as his 'member' got stiffer and Sango's face got redder then ever. The thought of slapping didn't come up just once by now she had lost count.

* * *

Inuyasha Kagome

Inuyasha's growl made Kagome pull away from the kiss and looked around to try and find what had made him growl.

"Why did you pull away I was really enjoying that you know." Inuaysha said with a smirk. "Should we take it a bit further?" Inuyasha really hoped she would say yes.

Kagome's whole face had gone beet red at this question and many thought began to jump around in her head.

'Oh my god he w…w.w..wants me?'

'I should say yes and become his forever'

'I should say no and wait till I have finished school'

' But if I say no then I could hurt his feelings'

Kagome had no idea what to say to that at that moment.

"Kagome I wont pressure you into having sex with me. I just wanted you to know that."

"Inu…yasha…I…want…to wait…a.a.a.b..b..bit I'….I'm not ready for THAT….j…j.j.j.ust yet." Kagome sighed in relief thank god I got that over with.

"OK Kagome I understand" Inuyasha said with a smile and pulled her into a hug and began to give her butterfly kiss up to the face and all over her face till her reached her ear were he lightly bit it.

Kagome giggle at this and reached up for his ear, but he pulled away. Kagome giggle again at his puppy like reaction to things.

"My Puppy Inuyasha is my Puppy." She said under her breath with a smile on her face. Inuyasha pulled away when he heard this

"So I'm your Puppy Eh!"

* * *

So what do ya all think. I hope u guys liked it again sry for such long updates I'm kind of on writers block but I'm going to try and keep writing I am sry in advanced for any long updates that take more then a week o how do u guys feel about 18 to 20 chapters to long to short? Keep posted on what you guys think of the fic so far and always looking for new ideas luv ya

TTFN 


	9. With Out You

Hey guys guess who's back? It's me hahaha. Anyways I haven't gotten some great idea's most I haven't even thought about could maybe make a few good chapters I hope. O ya I have a little problem my dad has a parental control on now, and it like blocks the updating part of the site I'm soooooooooooooo mad at him! I'm working on getting it off but so far it's a dud so it might take a little longer to get them posted.

Anyways I have a few Shout outs to some of my reviewers

Inubunny: Hello your idea for Koga to still be alive one of best and thanks you for your other great ideas over msn. Anyways hope your on soon miss ya. I'm so jealous how come you get a crown and all I get is my mommy's hat?

Lyn: Ok I'm sorry I spazed out at you but its just sooooooo annoying to always get Write More. J/W how much do I have to Write to not get Write More like how may pages? Please tell me in your next review thx.

Brandtishot: OMG I'm still laughing at your idea, it is soooooooo funny Thx I will use it soon,

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Inuyasha, Koga, Shessy, Or even Naraku I'm so sad. I hope I get over it soon.

* * *

Recap

"Kagome I wont pressure you into having sex with me. I just wanted you to know that."

"Inu…yasha…I…want…to wait…a.a.a.b..b..bit I'….I'm not ready for THAT….j…j.j.j.ust yet." Kagome sighed in relief thank god I got that over with.

"OK Kagome I understand" Inuyasha said with a smile and pulled her into a hug and began to give her butterfly kiss up to the face and all over her face till her reached her ear were he lightly bit it.

Kagome giggle at this and reached up for his ear, but he pulled away. Kagome giggle again at his puppy like reaction to things.

"My Puppy Inuyasha is my Puppy." She said under her breath with a smile on her face. Inuyasha pulled away when he heard this

"So I'm your Puppy Eh!"

* * *

Inuyasha was still over top of Kagome at this time Smiling down at her. 'I'm her puppy' he thought to him self and leaned down to get a better view of his lover.

Kagome was smiling at her self. She hadn't meant for Inuyasha to hear that, but she had forgotten his inhuman hearing. But she was glad that he had heard it. A shadow coming closer to her face interpreted her thoughts. He came closer and closer to wards her face all she could think about was how close they were to each other. She smiled at him and closed the space between their lips.

* * *

Sango Just sat there looking at where Shippo was just a few moments ago steaming mad. 'If Kaeade was alive to hear that Shippo she would smack you ass so hard…' Her thoughts went along the lines of that for a good part of the night. Sango sighed as she walked over to the kitchen to get some water to help her sleep. She had knocked Miruko out once again.

"Pretty soon that's guy is going to get smack so bad the he's going to go into a coma. I can't wait for that day." She said under her breath 'or do I?' She wondered and walked over to Miruko with some water and an Advil, to help with is new headache.

When she got over to him she smiled. 'He looks so cute like that and so innocent to bad its not ever going to….' Before Sango could finish her thought Miruko began to sleep talk.

"O Sango yes of course I would be happy that you would bear my children! Let go right now….."

Sango's face was so red at that moment she silently prayed that no one would hear his dream.

"O Sango I had no idea you were so good at that! O suck a little harder." Miruko cried out as his 'member' got stiffer and Sango's face got redder then ever. The thought of slapping didn't come up just once by now she had lost count.

"Miruko wake up!" Sango hit him over the head yet again as he mad a grab for get butt. But no matter how hard she hit him he wouldn't wake up. That's when Sango got a really good idea.

"This should teach him not grope me." Sango smiled as she leaned over his 'area' and took her foot and dropped it so hard on it that Miruko woke up the very instant that she did it. His eyes where wide up in pain and he made a grab for her but he was into much pain to even stand, when Miruko tried to yell at her all that came out was this high pitched squeak. Sango had fallen over laughing at him.

* * *

Miles away a tall man was walking though the night as if he was looking for something. He was looking for something but what. He hadn't seen her in over 500 years and he was going to find her. Of course it didn't help that he had never been over the well that dam Dog-Shit was the only one who could go and see her as he pleased. He had to wait he had to be patience and wait for her time to come. Even though 500 years had passed he still looked like he did the last time she saw him. The same piercing blue eyes, Long black hair and ears that are pointed. The only difference was that he was now wear black baggy jeans and a skin tight shirt that showed off most of his muscle. For the most part he looked human and way Hot. He had finally gotten to where he had to be he hoped. But around 400 years ago he had lost Dog-shit and his little gang of "friends" to go and look for Her him self what a mistake that was, he didn't even no where she was let alone where he was.

"Kami this is taking for ever." He yelled at no one really.

"I'm going home I'll look again tomorrow." He sighed and turned around towards his home. Little did he know that she was only two blocks away from his house.

* * *

Two Blocks down

Kagome and Inuyasha had fallen asleep awhile ago. It was now around 1:30 Pm and Inuyasha was just waking up. He turned over to his side and rolled right into Kagome causing her to fall out of bed with a thump. Inuyasha who was still half asleep didn't think anything of it, and just rolled over to get some more sleep. Kagome was no very cold and very sore from being pushed off the bed to the cold hard floor with nothing but her Bra and panties.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled causing him to jump up.

"What do you want now? Kami, can't you wait till I'm up!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Well if you hadn't of pushed me off the bed I wouldn't be yelling"

"If you not happy with me and my being a half-breed. Why don't you just go and find Koga he always loved you and your always flirting with him. Or better yet why don't you go home to you dumb family with your dumb brother and crazy ji-chan." He yelled right back at her. He soon after regretted ever saying those things to her. He had also realized what he had just done and wish so bad that he could take them back.  
"KAGOME COEM BACK I DIDN'T MENA IT!"

Kagome got up and walked down stairs with tears in her eyes. She walked right out into the bright sun light, and over to the graveyard. The graveyard was up on the hill with many other graves from so many generations it was amazing how people had lived there. The real amazing this was the grave Kikyo and Lady Keade. She had no idea how they were there but they were and that brought comfort to Kagome to know that Keade would always be near. She walked past Kikyo's and sat down at Keade's grave to talk to her.

"Lady Keade please do not hate me for not coming for awhile but I had a good reason." Kagome explain the old Miko. The wind blew as if it was the reply from the dead Miko.

"Well you see Keade, Inuyasha and everyone have finally retuned and I have spent lots of time with them learning about their life after I left." She continued. The wind blew again as if it was tell her to continue.

"It's funny really I feel as if your really here and it's just like old times, when I would come to you to talk or for my Miko training. Again I'm sorry I didn't pay to much attention to you, now I wished I had. Lady Keade what should I do Inuyasha and I have had another fight. Big surprise there, but it's different this time. You see he has finally told me he love me and I love him to. It just feels weird to have a fight with some one you love. Did you ever go through something like that?" Kagoem was in tears now.

"Keade I feel so bad right now I miss you I miss my family I just want my life back the way it use to be. When my family was alive, when I could still go through the well to see you and everyone else, even though I don't want to admit it but I miss…..I miss….K…Koga I miss Koga." She wiled to the ground as if Keade was really there and she was crying into her lap.

"I know its silly but I do. I miss the way he would pull me away from Inuyasha and Inuyasha would go crazy because I was his "women". With out Koga I would never have realized that I love Inuyasha."

* * *

INUYASHA

Inuyasha was sitting a tree. After she had left he decide to follow and she where she was going. Once she was at the grave yard, She stopped and looked around at all the graves as if she was looking for something. When she found it she walked over to them. Inuyasha eyes went wide when he was what they said.  
'In memory of the great Lady Kikyou A loved Sister.' The other one said ' Lady Keade, a wonderful sister friend and Miko. She will be remember for always.' He smiled when he read these knowing that they where ok.

Kagome sat down at Keade grave and began to talk to her. AS she talked the wind blew as if telling her she was listening. Inuyasha felt as if he should be there and was about to leave when he heard Koga's name, he stayed put and listened.

"I know its silly but I do. I miss the way he would pull me away from Inuyasha and Inuyasha would go crazy because I was his "women"….."

That was all he needed to hear Inuyasha was hurt that she didn't love him like he thought she did. He had waited 500 years to find her and she didn't even love him, the only reason she was with him was because Koga was dead. As far as he knew he was dead and was never coming back. Inuyasha jumped from the tree and left with a single dropping from his eyes.

* * *

God I'm so mean making Inu think that Kag doesn't love him anymore. O don't be offened if you idea wasn't used in this chapter. I'm getting to them but you know only one idea at a time Sorry for the long wait again. If you have any idea or thought about my fic this one or any others you guy no what to do rite? Well I'll give you a hint. You see that button that says "Go" and beside that there is a little bar that says "Submit Review" Well push that and then you no the rest so do it you know you want to.

Ja Ne


	10. She's Where?

Hey guys again very I am very sorry all of you who are now mad at me for making Inu run away but you all must understand its all part of my plan….now if I only had a plan. Ha Ha Ha. Ok anyways well I hop most of you will be a little happier with this chapter.

Disclaimer: Ya I no I do these and other times I don't its really only when I remember. OK well I own nothing Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Bradtishot: WTH is a midsummer's night dream please explain and I will gladly use it.

ANYONE WHO KNOWS WHAT A MIDSUMMERS NIGHT DREAMN IS PLZ EXPLAIN THIS TO ME! THX now on with the show…err story…ok I'm shutting up.

* * *

Recap

"I know its silly but I do. I miss the way he would pull me away from Inuyasha and Inuyasha would go crazy because I was his "women"….."

That was all he needed to hear Inuyasha was hurt that she didn't love him like he thought she did. He had waited 500 years to find her and she didn't even love him, the only reason she was with him was because Koga was dead. As far as he knew he was dead and was never coming back. Inuyasha jumped from the tree and left with a single dropping from his eyes.

'She wants to be with that Flee Bag fine with me but did she have to lead me on! She could have been a little nicer and told me. Kikyou would have told me. I knew I should of Gone to hell with her but NOOOOOO I had to love Kagome and wait 500 FUCKING years!' Inuyasha ran to her house as fast as he could.

Kagome was sitting on Keade's grave crying as the rain started to fall she moved closer to the house toward her family grave yard that included great grandparents to her close family and the people she Had lived with. She sat down at Souta's grave and started to talk to him about her and her latest adventures on the other side of the well. She told her Ji-chan of all the stuff Keade had taught her before she had been sent back. Kagome had then gone to talk to her mother it was something that was very hard for her. Kagome's mom had always talked about having some grad children with the cute ears. Now she would never get to see them.

FLASHBACK

Kagome's mother was just finishing with the dinner plates while Kagome was sitting finishing her homework.

"Kagome dear can I ask you something a little but personal?"

"Sure shoot" She answered looking up from her home work. Mrs. H put away the last of the dishes, and took the chair next to her daughter.

"Now I know that some where inside you heart you have feelings for Inuyasha and I will approve of anything you choose. But I just want to ask one thing. When you guys get married will you please have part of the weeding over here so we can be part of the ceremony too."

"Mama why would you think that I wouldn't have it here I love the shrine if I could choose I would have the ceremony under the God Tree." Kagome sighed and went off into dream land ha-ha that happened to me today in class 15 minutes of happy Scott time

"Kagome!" she threw her pencil at her "I still have one more thing to ask you one more thing…."

PRESNET

Kagome was now sitting against her mothers grave stone with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms around them with her face berried in her arms. She looked up at the sky and muttered something only those with great hearing could hear.

"I guess you'll get to see your grand children and their ears mama." Kagome got up her eyes tear streaked and went to go find Inuyasha. She really needed to be hugged by some one anyone she needed to no that she was still loved and not alone in the world.

* * *

When he had gotten home, he unlocked his door and headed for his bathroom to take a shower. Once out of the shower around 20 minutes later. He heard his phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Koga we think we have found sis." The person the other line told him

"Where?"

"She lives at the shrine 4 streets down from where you live."

The line went dead and he headed out once again to go and find his women. If it was the last thing he did he was going to get if it took another 500 years.

* * *

Kagome had tears in her eyes as she headed up to her room and found Inuyasha sitting on the roof out side the window thinking. He looked kind of mad. She wondered if she should go out and see what's wrong. She walked over to the window.

"Inuyasha?" She said it in almost a whisper as if she didn't want to bug him.

He turned to her. He was about to blow up at her when he saw her tear streaked face and red puffy eyes, all his anger soon left him and he was filled with the need to make every thing better.

"What's wrong Kagome why are you crying?" He got up and took her in his arms to then sit back down outside on the roof. Kagome looked up at him the moon light made his hair look shiny it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She began to tell him about everything her mom, her feeling of emptiness in her life. Before she could get to tell him how much she loved him she broke down in tears, and cried into his muscular chest. He pulled her closer and hugged with one arm while with the other he rubbed the back of her head and played with her hair.

"Shhhh, Kagome it's going to be ok." He cooed, he continued to rub her head and talk to her till she calmed down. Once she had, Kagome looked u p at him and smiled with her tear stained cheeks and red puffy eyes. She took his hand and just sat back for awhile and looked at the stars.

"Inuyasha" Kagome looked up at him. "There's something I want to show you. My mom wanted me to show you when I was ready, and I think I am." She got up and walked over to the window and down the hall to her moms room. She was about to open it but she just stood there and looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha sounded worried.

" I haven't been in here since the accident." She said in barely a whisper. She felt a hand slide into hers. Inuyasha nuzzled her neck causing her to giggle. She took his hand and the walked in together. Kagome walked over to the coolest and pulled out a box label 'Kagome and Inuyasha.' She walked out of the room and back to hers. Inuyasha followed like a puppy dog following its master and a bag of treats.

* * *

Sango was still laughing her ass off at Miruko who was holding his 'area'

"That will teach you for try to touch my ass." She yelled in between laughs "I never knew you could get your voice so high." She was still laughing as she made a grab for the car keys to go and get some more ice for poor Miruko and a few 'other things' ha-ha.

While Songa was driving back from the supermarket her phone rang. She sighed hopping to be able to be left alone in peace. Sadly this was never an option. She answered the phone.

"Hello?" she said in an annoyed voice.

"Sango…" Sango never heard the rest because she hit a bump and dropped the phone on the floor.

"Ahhh…Why does everything have to happen to me!" She yelled, She bent down to pick up her phone causing her to left go of the wheel and not see the red light. While picking up the phone she ran right into a speeding car.

* * *

Miruko was watching T.V. he had finally gotten over all the pain that Sango had caused him. Shippo was sitting next to him talking to his girl. Kilala was sitting next to him on the floor, playing with a ball of string.

"A huge car accident has happened over on south road. A young women had gotten into the middle of a drag race and was taken to the hospital right away we are trying to connect her family as we speak. As for the Teenagers that were racing…" That was all Miruko heard because at that moment the phone rang.

"Hello"

" Yes hello is this the residents of Haro Sango?"

"Yes she's not here right now can I take a message?"

"Actually that's why I am calling she was just taken to the hospital she was in a car accident." The person on the other line said. Miruko Dropped the phone and ran out the door…..

* * *

OK there I wonder what will happen next. Ha-ha yes anyway ppl review and tell me wth is A MIDSUMMERS NIGHT DREAM! Ha-ha thx for all my lovers ha-ha ok don't forget REVIEW B.C I LUV YA ALL WAY MORE WHEN U DO SMILES 


	11. Inside The Box

Ok People I am thinking of Killing a few people off. IF anyone has a problem with this then please tell me and give me ideas for how to keep everything running smoothly and not boring. kk? Thanks

* * *

" Yes hello is this the residents of Haro Sango?"

"Yes she's not here right now can I take a message?"

"Actually that's why I am calling she was just taken to the hospital she was in a car accident." The person on the other line said. Miruko Dropped the phone and ran out the door…..

* * *

Kagome was Sitting on the floor in her room with the box in her lap. She was breathing heavily trying to keep calm. She hadn't opened the box since she and her mom made it.

"Kagome? Are you ever going to open up the box?" Inuyasha asked her while pulling her closer to him for moral support and because he was lonely.

"What? O yeah. Ok here it goes." Her breathing was getting a little better, but Inuyasha could tell that she didn't want to open the box.

He took her hands away from the box and pulled her close so She was resting on his chest. He looked down at her with those big golden eyes of his.

"Kagome if you don't want to do this then you don't have to if you want we can go out for the night."

Her eyes were watery again, a smile lift up her face but it soon disappeared. She shook her head.

"No, I have to show you it's important to me and my mom." She moved out from under him and pulled the box up and lifted the lid…

* * *

Miruko ran though the hospital doors as fast as he could.

" Where is Haro, Sango?" He all but yelled at the receptionist. His sudden out burst scared the hell out of her. She just looked at him calmly.

"Sir please clam down, Miss. Haro has been taken up to her room, she is in critical care right now and only family can go."

"I am the only family she has!" he yelled even louder.

"Sir I understand will you please calm down. Her room is 123 4th floor you …."

Miruko ran off before he could hear the rest of what she was saying.

"Sir can I help you are you looking for someone?" A man stopped him.

"Yes I'm looking for Haro, Sango." Miruko said almost out of breath.

"I'm sorry sir only family members passed this point." He said.

"I'm the only family she has!" He yelled yet again

"What relation are you with her?"

' O shit what can I say? Tell him that I have been her friend for the past 500 years! O shit he looking at me weird better make up something fast!' "I was going to ask her to marry me today but then this happened." He said. The guys facial expression changed from hard and mean to soft and easy.

"I'm so sorry, Go right on in her room is 2nd on the left" Miruko thanked the guy and ran straight to her room.

Inside Miruko stopped dead in his tracks. Sango was laying in bed with I.Vs hooked up, a breathing masked around her face, the only sound in the room was the heart monitor. The only signs that she was alive, was the rise and fall of her chest and the heart monitor. He walked slowly over to her side and took her hand in his.

"Sango…Can you hear me? It's me the perverted monk Miruko." He said with a little laugh. "Don't worry I'm not here to grope you today. Maybe when you get home." He said tears were in his eyes.

The doctor was standing in the door listening to him talk to her as if he was never going to see her again. The doctor walked up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hello, I'm Miss. Haro's doctor and I will be doing all I can to get her out of here as fast as possible." He said

"What happened all they told me was that she was hit."

"Well from what the police can guess is, that she was on her phone talking and she must have dropped it. She went to pick it up ran a light and got hit by a drag racer. I am truly sorry, we will do all we can."

* * *

Kagome took the lid off the box and looked inside to make sure that it was the right box. What she found inside was not what she has seen last time, her mother had added stuff. On top of everything was a letter.

'To Kagome and Inuyasha

I'm guessing either Kagome couldn't wait to show you this, you have asked her to marry you or I have died. What ever one I hope you two will have a very happy life together or apart. Well as you can see Kagome I have added some things I thought you should use in you wedding, and when you have those grand kids with the ears. I have your something blue, my guarder I wore on my wedding, your something borrowed is my blue diamond ring you father gave me. (it was my promise ring) Your something old will be well Inuyasha (we all knew he was old) nut you need something a little better so I will give you your grandmothers vial. She wore it on her wedding and I wore it on mine now its your turn to walk down the aisle with it.'

Kagome was crying and could finish reading it. She took out some of the things her mother had said in the letter. When she go to the ring and put it on her finger.

"I'm sorry if any of that had scared you. It was just a project my mom and me were working on when I was here studying for a really big exam I was having the next week. Remember?" Kagome was wiping the tears from her eyes. Inuyasha pulled her into a hug and buried his face in her hair.

* * *

"The next 42 hours will be the most crucial and I will be doing everything in my power to help make sure that she makes it."

"Is there any damage?"

"Lucky the car hit on the passengers side and only knocked her into a coma, we are not sure how long it will last. We are guessing somewhere between a few days to a few months. Depending on how hard the hit was. Visiting hours are almost over so I'm going to let you sit with her for a while. Talk to her tell encouraging things, keep it all positive." The doctor turned and left the room to go and help other patients. Miruko looked back to Sango and took her hand in his kissed it and started tell her about all the things they had done over the past 500 years.

"Sango I'm sorry for all the times my 'wandering hand' touched your bottom with out permission. And all the times I came to the hot springs when you and Kagome where bathing." He had tears in his eyes. "Sango please wake up soon, I want to see those beautiful brown eyes of yours and hear your beautiful voice."

Miruko laid his head down and cried him self to sleep...

* * *

Well there you have it another part. Tell me what you think of killing people off. And what you think of the fic and how long you think it should be. AND WILL SOME ONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT A MIDSUMERS NIGHT DREAM IS! I no it's shakespear but what is it about?

Ja ne


	12. AB Positive

Hello OK because I have a heart I will flip a coin head Sango Dies Tails she lives And Lots of REVIEWS I will forget about the coin and everyone one else they will all live Happily Ever After. So if you want to leave it up to fate that's your choice any How I hope that you will like what ever happens Ideas are always welcome!

* * *

"The next 42 hours will be the most crucial and I will be doing everything in my power to help make sure that she makes it."

"Is there any damage?"

"Lucky the car hit on the passengers side and only knocked her into a coma, we are not sure how long it will last. We are guessing somewhere between a few days to a few months. Depending on how hard the hit was. Visiting hours are almost over so I'm going to let you sit with her for a while. Talk to her tell encouraging things, keep it all positive." The doctor turned and left the room to go and help other patients. Miruko looked back to Sango and took her hand in his kissed it and started tell her about all the things they had done over the past 500 years.

"Sango I'm sorry for all the times my 'wandering hand' touched your bottom with out permission. And all the times I came to the hot springs when you and Kagome where bathing." He had tears in his eyes. "Sango please wake up soon, I want to see those beautiful brown eyes of yours and hear your beautiful voice."

* * *

Miruko laid his head down and cried him self to sleep.

* * *

…**DREAM…**

Miruko was Standing be side Sango in a room with doctors everywhere and for some old reason his hand was killing him and he could hear Sango screaming bloody murder. Over the scrams of pain he heard "Push your almost there! I see a head!" Miruko look around the room once more and then it hit him. Sango was giving Birth! She had wanted to bear his child!

"Come on Sango dear you can do it, Push!" He yelled at her.

A cry broke through the room.

"Congratulations it's a Girl, Now you will have about 2 minutes of rest till the second one will b one its way." Miruko's eyes shot open.

"Its twins?"

The doctor was about to answer when Sango's Cry broke through the room. The doctor rushed over,

"It's coming faster then I though. Push honey it's crowning." The doctor pulled while Sango Pushed. A second cyr broke through the room.

"Congratulations It's a Boy!" The doctor said Smiling giving the babies to the exhausted mother.

"I'll just leave you two alone." Miruko climbed onto the be with her and took one of the sleeping babies in his arms and kissed Sango.

"I love you Sango."

…**.END DREAM….

* * *

**

Kagome and Inuyasha were still sitting in her room with the box in Kagome's lap. She had on her mothers Blue Diamond ring And was going through the box with Inuyasha at her side reading the letter. Kagome's eye widen at what she found. Just as she was about to show Inuyasha the phone rang, she ran to get it.

"Hello."

"Kagome hi it's Miruko, Listen I need you and Inuyasha to come to the hospital…"

"What's going on Miruko? Is everything ok?"

"I'm not sure, it's Sango.." His voice broke. " She was hit and is not doing to well…" Kagome dropped the phone and grabbed Inuyasha.

* * *

"Hello I'm looking for Haro, Sango?" Kagome came running in with Inuyasha behind her in his human form.

"Miss. Haro is on the 4th floor room 123 she can only have 1 visitor per hour."

"Thank you" Kagome grabbed poor Inu and ran tot eh fourth floor.

Miruko was sitting next to Sagno's sleeping form when Kagome ran into the room. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of her best friend, causing Inuyasha to walk right in to her.

Sango was hocked up to machines she had tubes in her nose and Ivs in her arms, a mask around her mouth to help her breathe and a heart monitor to the side of the bed telling everyone that she was still alive.

Miruko looked up at Kagome with sad eyes.

"She's not doing to well" HE said and took hold of her hand again.

Kagome looked at the her friend and felt as if she was going to be sick. She turned to leave the room and walked right into Inuyasha and broke down crying. The doctor walked in at this time and saw what was going on and deiced that he should tell them all what was going on.

"Excuse me miss." He said trying to get in the door way which was blocked by Kagome crying into Inuyasha's arms.

"I'm miss Haro's doctor, doctor Ito. Right now Miss Haro is having trouble breathing on her own so that's why we have her hocked up, in the accident she has lost a lot of blood but sadly she has a vary rare blood type AB Positive and we don't have any in the bank and her chance's of recovering with out the blood and very slim. I'm sorry" He was about to turn and leave when Kagome stopped him.

"Wait, what was the blood type?"

"AB Positive."

"She's going to be ok, I want to give Sango my blood I'm AB Positive." Kagome said with a smile on her face knowing that she could help save her friends life.

The doctor smiled. "Come with me miss-"

"Just call me Kagome."

"Alright come with me then Kagome and we will get your friend her blood." Kagome turned and walked away with the doctor.

* * *

Inuyasha walked over to Miruko an put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to be ok, Kagome's giving blood she can save Sango's life."

"I know its just that I never got to tell her that I love her, and before she was hit the last thing she said was that she hated me and would rather die then go back to the apartment."

"That's harsh but I bet she didn't mean it, she was probably just mad because you groped her one to many times."

"Maybe, I just wished I had told her." Tears began to run down Miruko's face. "And now I may never get to see her beautiful eyes or have the pleasure of touching her lovely bottom." This earned Miruko a slap from Inuyasha.

"As long as Sango is unable to hit you I will be filling in and I will make sure it hurt more then hers." He said with a smirk.

* * *

2 hours and 2 bags of blood later

Kagome came paler and had a little trouble walking because of the lost of blood but she was happier then ever. She looked from Inuyasha to Miruko and laughed at the giant hand print on his face. She started to laugh but then stopped.

"I…I don…" Everything was spinning. Kagome fell to the ground but before she could hit the ground Inuyasha jumped out and caught her.

"Miruko go get the doctor and tell him Kagome fainted." Inuyasha yelled at him while he carried Kagome to the closest chair and started to fan her with some paper. Kagome looked really pale.

"Inu…Inuyasha…" She said weakly

"Yeah"

"I..don…I don't…fe…feel so..goo..good" She giggle weakly. "Is Sango better?"

"Your is helping but I'm not sure." Bent down and placed a light kiss on her lips. Just then Miruko came in with nurse.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting anything?" Miruko asked with a smirk.

"No. Now where is the doctor?"

"Couldn't find him, so I got a nurse instead." He said with a that perverted smile of his.

"OK so I understand she fainted after giving some blood?" the nurse asked and water over to Kagome and started to look her over. She took her blood test, her temperature, she check her heart beat, and did many other things. After about 10 minutes she came to a conclusion.

"She is not sick or any thing just a little faint form the blood she will be feeling better in a few days." The nurse got up and left but not before Miruko got a grab at her behind, this got him a hard slap across the face. She left leaving Miruko happy to be able to have the pleasure of another women's behind with Sango hurting him. But boy was he wrong he truned around to go and sit down by Sango's bed but instead was greeted by Inuyashas fist, Inuyashas hit him so hard that he ended up knockin him out for a few hours.

"Grope another women while Sango is hurt I thought you were better then that." He said and truned back to Kagome.

* * *

Well there you have it another chapter. I'm really sorry fro the late update I was in Winnipeg for 2 weeks and beore that I had nothing to write so I hope you guys aren't made.

Je na


	13. in the closet

Last Time:

* * *

"No. Now where is the doctor?"

"Couldn't find him, so I got a nurse instead." He said with a that perverted smile of his.

"OK so I understand she fainted after giving some blood?" the nurse asked and water over to Kagome and started to look her over. She took her blood test, her temperature, she check her heart beat, and did many other things. After about 10 minutes she came to a conclusion.

"She is not sick or any thing just a little faint form the blood she will be feeling better in a few days." The nurse got up and left but not before Miruko got a grab at her behind, this got him a hard slap across the face. She left leaving Miruko happy to be able to have the pleasure of another women's behind with Sango hurting him. But boy was he wrong he turned around to go and sit down by Sango's bed but instead was greeted by Inuyashas fist, Inuyashas hit him so hard that he ended up knocking him out for a few hours.

"Grope another women while Sango is hurt I thought you were better then that." He said and turned back to Kagome.

* * *

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, it was bad enough that Miruko was being his normal perverted self but he shouldn't being it while Sango was hurt. She turned to look at her hurt friend laying on the hospital bed with wires and tubes probing her body. She looked peaceful almost as if she was dead. Thankfully that was not the case.

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand in his and pulled her on to his lap where they sat together watching over Sango. He looked down at the young school girl sitting on his lap and leaned in to kiss her on the neck. Kagome moaned in response to his act and moved her neck closer to his moving lips wanting more contact. She put her hand on the side of his head telling him to keep going. She started to moan more, surprised that this was on of her hot stop.

"Inu..inuyasha" She breathed hard. "We can't be doing this here.." Her mind was telling her to stop this right now and focus on Sango, but her body was telling her to keep going she was enjoying it too much. She got up off his leg and pulled his hand out into the hall to the closest closed door. Thankfully it was a closet.

Inuyasha grabbed her hard this time and kissed her hard on the lips, she returned the kiss with as just as much passion. He picked her up lifted up her skirt and placed her on the

bucket that was ever so conveniently turned over. He then got on his knees and rubbed his clawed finger over the white cotton covering her love button. She moaned again becoming very aroused by his sudden act of passion. He moved his hand over the cotton faster and faster feeling her getting wetter and wetter. He cut the cotton and drove right inside of her virgin pussy.

* * *

**A/N I cant remember if they have had sex or not so she is a virgin now anyone who might no if I wrote it or not tell me plz

* * *

**

Kagome moaned louder and louder lifting her hips up to meet his hands. He pushed his hand further in and moved his thumb over to her clitoris, she felt her self climax and and screamed out in bliss. She moved her hands over his body and kissed him again harder this time. They moved their hands over each other body shedding each other of their clothing. She took in his body all at once, she blushed when she saw his member. This was the first one she had ever seen. It was beautiful in her eyes. She got down on her knees and took it in her hands and moved them over his shaft. This caused him to moan a little. This of course went on for awhile until he to felt as if was going to explode and climaxed. She climbed on top of his still hard penis and started to grind into his hips harder and faster wanting to climax again. Her screams became louder and louder as she felt her self ready t climax. Just as they were both going to let go, the door opened. A very groggy looking Miruko was standing in the door smiling. Inuyasha looked at Kagome who looked from Inuyahsa to Miruko and blushed like there was no tomorrow. She got off of Inuyasha and ran for Miruko screaming down the hall.

When they got back to Sango's room the couple stopped dead in their tracks.

"Now do you do see why I came to find you?" MIruko asked when he looked up.

So yea im pretty sorry ti took so long to update I kind of forgot about my inu stories n I kinda stopped watching so yea but review b.c this is my most popualr one and I want to see how many ppl still read it n if they still like it.


End file.
